


Un pasado oculto

by Nashitatu



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashitatu/pseuds/Nashitatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a algunos ya les resultara conosido este trabajo, debido a que lo elimine pensando que no lo iba a seguir así que aquí esta y esta ves lo pienso seguir.</p><p>Hace 15 años Walter conosio  Niko y una de sus hermanas menores y luego de algún tiempo desaparecieron, mientras que solo Niko le envió cartas durante tres años, pero ahora Niko vuelve con un problema y necesita la ayuda de Walter, Niko se volverá a ir cuando allá conseguido la ayuda de Walter o se quedara, y como esto perjudicara en el futuro de Walter.<br/>Walter guardo tan bien este secreto que ni su hermana sabe de el.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Quien volvio?

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonen el aber borrado la historia pero pence que no la iva a seguir, asta que me agarro el señor inspiracion y me pego una vofetada, a y perdonen si encuentrar horrores de ortografia, soy mala en lengua jejejeje

Capítulo 1: ¿Quién volvió?

Todo estaba tranquilo dentro del garaje, se suponía que debían estar en su día de descanso, sin embargo Sylbester, Happy, Toby y Walter seguían allí cada uno haciendo lo suyo. Hasta que se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta del lugar, ninguno le prestó atención, sino hasta que el golpe se izó más ruidoso lo que implicaba que fuese quien fuese ahora golpeaba con más fuerza, Happy fue la única que dejo de hacer sus cosas para abrir la puerta, ella esperaba encontrarse con una de dos cosas: Paige molesta por lo que tardaron en abrir la puerta o el agente Gallo, pero ambos tenían la llave, a menos que se la hayan olvidado.

Pero se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre, que aparentaba ser un poco mayor que Toby, ella le calculo que más o menos tendría unos 38 años, ella seguía inspeccionándolo pero su análisis fue interrumpido.

-necesito hablar con Walter O’Brien- dijo algo apurado – es de suma importancia, dígale que las vidas de Yamila y Sara corren peligro – dijo a una velocidad más calmada.

Happy lo miro y simplemente dijo- espere aquí – ella cerró la puerta y se dirigió a subir las escaleras al llegar arriba fue a la habitación siguiente, allí se encontró a Walter sentando pensando mientras bebía una taza de lo que parecía café.

-Walter un tipo en la puerta dice que necesita hablar contigo- dijo Happy mientras señalaba hacia tras.

-Dile que estoy ocupado- dijo sin expresión alguna.

-Además me dijo que te diga que las vidas de Yamila y Sara corren peligro- dijo con su tono usual.

En ese momento el rostro de Walter parecía llenarse de distintas emociones, cosa que alarmo a Happy pero no lo hizo notorio.

-¿Dijo su nombre?- pregunto con cierta duda de si creer que era la persona que él creía o no.

\- No, no lo dijo- respondió aun con su tono usual.

Walter dejo su tasa sobre la mesita enfrente de él, tratando de ser lo más indiferente posible pero apenes lo lograba, rodeo a Happy sin decir nada y bajo tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, pero Happy bajaba detrás de él haciendo bastante ruido, cuando llego al suelo se acercó bastante rápido a la puerta de entrada, Toby y Sylbester al notarlo le preguntaron qué sucedía y ella simplemente dijo que un tipo buscaba a Walter con la excusa de que dos chicas corrían peligro.

-¿Cómo se llamaban? - pregunto Toby algo curioso.

-Yamila y Sara- dijo como si nada.

Toby hizo una nota mental para luego preguntarle a Walter o investigar un poco sobre quienes podrían ser ya que Walter nunca las había nombrado a ellas ni a este misterioso tipo.

Toby apenas escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse fue corriendo hacia ella para esconderse en un costado y mirar quien era, pero no tuvo mucha suerte debido a que el tipo se había ido, vio que Walter salía dejando la puerta abierta Toby se acercó con sigilo y pudo ver como Walter quedaba parado detrás de alguien mucho más alto que el, desde hay vio como Walter tragaba saliva y se preparaba para decir algo.

-¿Niko?- pregunto Walter quien parecía algo preocupado.

La persona frente a él se dio vuelta y al ver a Walter sonrió, era un hombre joven, con el cabello corto y marrón algo claro, vestía una camisa negra y un jean azul oscuro y zapatillas negras, tenía una herida como formada por el rápido movimiento de un cuchillo que atravesaba su ojo derecho, y sus ojos eran color verde.

Toby vio como Walter hizo una sonrisa forzada y lo invito a pasar, mientras que la otra persona así identificada como Niko asentía sin decir una palabra. Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada y Toby se fue corriendo, al entrar Walter le pidió que subiera antes que él, ya que iba a cerrar la puerta. Todos no pudieron evitar mirar a Niko, ya sea por lo apuesto, misterioso o por el hecho de no entender como conocía a Walter y porque él nunca lo había mencionado, escucharon como la puerta se cerraba y vieron como Walter se dirigía detrás de Niko con la mirada en el suelo.

-oculta algo - dijo Toby.

-eso es obvio genio- dijo Happy con sarcasmo en lo de genio.

Después de un de que pasara un rato Sylbester y Happy se fueron cada uno a seguir en lo suyo, mientras que Toby seguía mirando en dirección hacia arriba de la escalera, luego de meditarlo un rato decidió subir las escaleras, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible y lo logro nadie se dio cuenta.

Mientras tanto, con Walter y Niko:

Niko escuchaba como Walter subía detrás de él, al llegar arriba espero a que Walter quedara a su lado. Cuando Walter llego a su lado empezó a caminar frente a él dirigiéndolo al cuarto continuo, Niko simplemente lo seguía como si nada, mientras que Walter caminaba con la cabeza baja, al llegar al otro cuarto Walter le indico que se sentara en el sillón, el simplemente se sentó y miro a Walter tratando de descifrar lo que quizás estaba pensando ya que el miraba hacia el suelo y no despegaba los ojos de ahí, Walter al sentir los ojos de Niko sobre el solo lo ignoro y trato de parecer lo más calmado posible.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- pregunto Walter levantando la cabeza pero aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, me gustaría- respondió con una sonrisa que Walter no vio y luego pregunto- ¿Tienes café?

-Sí. Ya vengo- dijo en respuesta y camino hacia la cafetera que aun tenia café caliente, simplemente tomo una taza azul limpia y vertió el café, su mano temblaba un poco pero logro controlarlo, él sabía que ni era necesario preguntar si quería azúcar ya que lo recordaba cómo alguien que tomaba cosas amargas ya que decía que era muy dulce, ese recuerdo lo hizo sonreír.

-Aun eres lindo cuando sonríes- dijo Niko quien estaba mirando a Walter todo el tiempo.

El al escucharlo levanto la cabeza y se topó con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, esa distracción produjo que la tasa que estaba siendo llenada desbordara y que se quemara la mano con la que lo sostenía.

-Hay- se quejó.

-Walter, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia él con la intención de agarrar su mano, pero Walter retrocedió y puso su mano detrás de la espalda con una expresión vacía.

-Tú sabias muy bien que esto iba a pasar, siempre piensas bien en las consecuencias- dijo algo molesto.

\- Sabes que yo no pienso cuando estoy contigo - respondió Niko de inmediato, y Walter se sonrojo levemente.

Mientras tanto con Toby:

Toby había subido y al no encontrar a nadie se dirigió al cuarto continuo, cuando iba a pasar por el marco de la puerta escucho algo.

\- Hay- era Walter que se había quejado por algún dolor.

Al reconocerlo y escuchar los pasos que de alguien, casi entra diciendo ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Pero no lo hizo, camino unos pasos hacia adentro y vio como Niko se acercaba a Walter e intentaba tomar su mano pero, Walter no se lo permitió puso su mano detrás de la espalda y retrocedió.

-Tú sabías muy bien que esto iba a pasar, siempre piensas bien en las consecuencias- se lo escuchaba algo molesto.

\- Sabes que yo no pienso cuando estoy contigo - respondió el así llamado Niko.

Y Walter parecía que en ese momento se había sonrojado.

Toby quedo con una cara como diciendo no lo puedo creer.

Niko se le acerco más hasta el punto de tapar a Walter por completo o por lo menos para la vista de Toby.

Ahora voy a describir lo que pasa con Niko, Walter y Toby:

Niko se acercó mucho a Walter y este bajo la cabeza, aun sonrojado para evitar mirar aquellos ojos penetrantes que llegaban a leerlo por completo. Toby en ese momento trataba de analizar todo lo que podía pero su mente seguía distraída con la imagen de Walter sonrojado.

-¿Por qué no me miras?- pregunto Niko.

Walter simplemente trago saliva y trato de no mirarlo a los ojos, pero Niko bajo a su estatura y apoyo su frente en la de él, sus respiraciones se mesclaban y parecía que Walter se sonrojaba cada vez más hasta el punto en el que cerró los ojos y se perdió en la sensación, Niko aprovecho y bajo la mirada para ver la mano de Walter cuando vio que su mano izquierda ya no estaba detrás de su espalda sino que en un costado del cuerpo sonrió, Niko tomo rápidamente su muñeca y la tiro hacia arriba.

Toby estaba a punto de acercarse cuando escucho.

-Sí que es una fea quemadura- dijo sorprendiendo a Walter-¿dónde está el botequín de primeros auxilios?- pregunto mirando a Walter a los ojos.

-Por allí- dijo señalando un estante con la mano derecha.

Niko beso su mano y la soltó asiendo que se relajara un poco pero que se sonrojara más.

Mientras Niko buscaba el botequín, Walter se mantuvo parado mirando al piso y luego se tapó la cara con la mano derecha, Toby sabía que en ese momento sentía vergüenza, pero si alguna vez le llegaba a preguntar a Walter este negaría todo, el sinceramente estaba sorprendido, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera, Niko volvió con el botequín y un trapo, puso el trapo sobre la mesa donde estaba el café derramado y luego puso el botequín sobre la mesa para abrirlo, de adentro saco una pasta y una venda.

-No los necesito - dijo Walter al ver el ungüento para quemaduras y la venda.

Niko lo miro con una expresión como diciendo ¿quieres volver a repetirlo?

Walter suspiro y dijo- Está bien, solo hazlo- luego de decir eso solo se dedicó a volver a mirar al suelo con la cabeza baja.

Niko se acercó más de lo necesario y tomo su mano, luego se colocó un poco de la pasta para las quemaduras en la mano y la esparció por la marca roja de la mano de Walter luego dejo el tarro en un costado y puso la venda.  
Walter al ver que ya estaba terminando decidió preguntar:

\- ¿Es cierto lo de Yamila y Sara?

Hubo un silencio incomodo después de la pregunta hasta que de escucho la voz de Niko:

-Si- dijo serio cosa que hizo preocupar a Walter.

-¿Volvió?- pregunto Walter con cierto temor.

Niko suspiro y dijo- Sí.

Walter se alarmo y se notaba lo que preocupo a Toby quien se preguntaba ¿Quien volvió?


	2. Una noche con Niko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El titulo lo dice todo. jejejej ;P

Capítulo 2: Una noche con Niko.

Niko había terminado de vendar la mano de Walter.

-¿Te parece si mañana empezamos a buscarlas?- pregunto Walter sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Está bien- respondió Niko algo cansado.

-Le tengo que avisar a mi equipo- agrego Walter.

-¿Podría no ser en este momento?- pregunto Niko provocando que Walter lo mirara con confusión - Fue un día largo- agrego.

-Está bien, ¿Tienes un lugar en donde quedarte?- respondió Walter para luego preguntar sin pensarlo bien.

-No, si vuelvo a mi casa podría ser peligroso, aparte queda muy lejos de aquí- Niko hizo la respuesta más larga de lo necesario.

-Ya veo, tú también necesitas atención en ese ojo- comento Walter, poniendo su mano izquierda a un costado de la herida de su ojo derecho.

-Estoy bien- dijo Niko tomando la mano de Walter para alejarla de la herida.

-No te creo- dijo Walter al escucharlo.

Niko solo sonrió débilmente y pregunto- ¿Dónde me puedo quedar?

Walter pensó durante algunos segundos hasta responder – Conmigo-

Niko sonrió más de lo necesario.

-No lo mal pienses- dijo Walter en respuesta.

Niko solo se rio y comento- Estoy candado-

-Si quieres nos podemos ir- dijo Walter dándole a escoger.

-Está bien- dijo Niko verdaderamente cansado.

Toby vio como estaba a punto de darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta, así que se fue corriendo sin hacer ruido, pasó por la habitación anterior y bajo las escaleras rápido, esperando que nadie lo notara, y nadie lo hizo.

En cambio cuando Niko y Walter bajaron Silvestre y Happy los miraron, mientras que Toby se hacia el distraído, Walter apenas llego al suelo dijo.

-Tengo que atender unos asuntos- y se fue por la puerta de la entrada caminando más rápido de lo usual.

Niko simplemente lo seguía en silencio a un ritmo más lento.

-No me agrada ese tal Niko- dijo Toby mirando de reojo a la persona identificada como Niko.

-¿Niko? ¿Así se llama?- pregunto Happy asiendo que Toby saltara del susto.

-Si, por lo visto son amigos de hace tiempo- respondió Toby tratando de sonar normal.

Happy quedo pensativa y solo se dirigió a seguir en lo suyo, mientras que Silvestre miro a Toby por unos segundos quien estaba con mala cara y luego volteo.

Con Niko y Walter:

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Walter, y habían estrado, Niko estaba sentado en el sillón mientras que Walter seguía parado mirándolo.

Walter parecía algo molesto mientras miraba a Niko, pensaba en las cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado de ambos.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Niko mientras miraba a Walter.

-En nada- contesto de mala gana.

-Si, en algo piensas- dijo Niko sonando divertido.

-¿Quieres saber en que pienso?- pregunto Walter y Niko solo asintió.- Pienso en que hace 15 años que no te veo y 12 años desde que no me envías cartas.

-¿Llevas la cuenta?- pregunto con seriedad Niko.

-No, solo ice los cálculos- respondió Walter.

-Ya veo, cuando me viste en la puerta parecía que no te interesaba saber si en verdad era yo- dijo Niko mirando el suelo.

-Sabes que no es cierto- se defendió Walter.

-Bueno dime, no creo que solo estuvieras pensando en los cálculos de desde cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos o la última vez que te envié una carta – dijo Niko mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pensaba en Yamila, en lo grande que debe estar y en Sara lo distinta que debe ser a la foto que me enviaste cuando era una recién nacida- respondió Walter.

-¿Era lo único que pensabas?- pregunto acusadoramente Niko.

-¿En qué más podría estar pensando?- pregunto Walter algo molesto.

-No sé- dijo Niko dejando una pausa para luego continuar sin mirarlo- Quizás pensabas en la última carta que te mande, en su contenido o la última vez que nos vimos, lo que hice-

Walter parecía más enojado que antes y simplemente dijo- Tengo que ir al baño-

-Walter- Niko lo nombro.

Pero Walter no se detuvo, siguió caminando hasta entrar al baño, serró la puerta con la traba y apoyó la espalda en la puerta, pensando en el pasado, exactamente hace 15 años atrás.

Él sabía que Niko se había ido para proteger a sus hermanas y su madrastra, pero porque se tenía que ir diciendo que volvería, y por qué tenía que volver y de esta manera.

-Walter abrí la puerta, sé que no estás haciendo nada- dijo Niko golpeando la puerta y distrayendo a Walter de sus pensamientos.

Walter se quedó unos minutos sin pensar en nada hasta que ya estaba seguro que Niko se había ido de la puerta.

Cuando salió y no lo vio por ningún lado pensó que se había ido, así que sencillamente suspiro y fue a su habitación, pero allí se encontró con Niko acostado en su cama, tapado con las sabanas hasta el cuello.

-Me iré a dormir al sillón- dijo Walter mientras se estiraba para tomar una almohada.

Pero Niko lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro en la cama, hizo un rápido movimiento y lo metió debajo de las sabanas, Niko estaba arriba de Walter, mientras que el otro estaba debajo sin saber qué hacer, Niko simplemente lo abrazo, pero algo le molestaba, se apartó y se arrodillo encima de Walter, y Walter simplemente despego su espalada del colchón y se apoyó en sus codos, Niko lo miro por escasos segundos y luego retrocedió un poco en su lugar, lo primero que noto fue que Walter aun tenia las zapatillas, así que este se las saco mientras que Walter simplemente lo miraba, Niko dejo las zapatillas en un costado de la cama, luego se volvió a acercar un poco más a Walter y esta vez miro sus pantalones, sin previo aviso le saco el cinturón y lo dejo sobre la mesa de luz, Walter pensó que ahí se detendría, pero no fue así, Niko bajo su cierre del pantalón.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto alarmado Walter.

-Cálmate, te prometo no hacer nada – respondió de manera calmada Niko.

Walter no tenía motivos para no creerle, después de todo nunca le había mentido ¿No?

Niko le quito los pantalones lentamente y los dejo a un costado, se le volvió a acercar y esta vez desato su corbata y la coloco en la mesita de luz acercándose a Walter más de lo necesario, este estaba sonrojado cosa que le causaba ternura a Niko, luego empezó a desabotonarle la camisa azul que llevaba puesta, hasta dejarla completamente abierta, Walter respiraba algo más rápido de lo normal y se notaba, cosa que le encantaba a Niko, pasaron pocos segundos y Niko se inclinó, deslizando sus manos por su cintura asta abrazarlo, Walter ya había entendido lo que quería, o mejor dicho lo había recordado, Niko siempre quería sentir el calor corporal de los demás, eso siempre lo relajaba, así que cuando Niko se separó de él, Walter empezó a desabrochar la camisa negra de él, pero en el proceso Niko lo detuvo, eso no era normal, y no debía ser un genio para entender lo que había sucedido, Niko estaba herido y no quería que Walter lo viera.

-Déjame ver- Pidió Walter.

-Estoy bien- fue lo único que Niko atino a decir.

-No me mientas- dijo Walter.

-Estoy bien- dijo Niko alzando un poco la vos.

Walter se había molestado, así que empezó a deslizar su mano asía el hombro izquierdo de Niko y cuando sintió que estaba húmedo por la sangre lo apretó y lo empujó hacia tras, haciendo que esta vez fuera Niko el que quedara debajo, Walter se sentó sobre él y empezó a desabotonar la camisa negra que impedía que viera si estaba mal herido, mientras que Niko simplemente miraba hacia un costado resignado, Walter al terminar de abrir la camisa pudo ver varios moretones de distintos tamaños y muchos cortes, se notaba que se había cambiado la camisa sino esta tendría que estar con muchos cortes, Walter separo sus manos de la camisa.

-Quítatela- ordeno con menos severidad de lo que Niko hubiese esperado.

Niko simplemente obedeció y dejo su camisa en un costado, sin la camisa estaba a plena vista sus músculos, pero a la ves también las heridas.

-Espera aquí- pidió Walter.

Walter se levantó lentamente de arriba de él y luego se paró para dirigirse a buscar un desinfectante para herida y un algodón, volvió con ambos en la mano, las dejo en un costado y se volvió a sentar encima de él, Niko esperaba sentir el algodón pasar por sus heridas, pero sintió la mano de Walter acariciar uno de los moretones, Niko rápidamente con su mano aparto la de Walter del moretón, Walter parecía sorprendido por repentino acto.

-Quizás tú no tengas emociones, pero yo sí y eso duele- dijo de mala gana Niko.

El escuchar eso enojo a Walter quien se bajó de encima de él para pararse en el piso.

-Está bien, entonces arréglatelas solo- Dijo Walter enojado con la intención de irse.

Niko lo tomo rápidamente de la muñeca y dijo – lo siento, no quise ofenderte ni nada, es solo que, duele-

Walter parecía que con esas palabras se había calmado un poco, así que cuando Niko soltó su muñeca simplemente volvió a su posición de antes (sentado encima de Niko), tomo el desinfectante de heridas y lo coloco en el algodón, luego se escuchó un suspiro proveniente de Walter y Niko sintió como el algodón frio pasaba por sus heridas, era algo molesto pero a la ves reconfortante, pasaron algunos segundos y Walter ya había terminado.

-Quítate los pantalones- ordeno Walter, mientras que Niko solo o miraba extrañado- ¿Creer que soy idiota? – pregunto Walter.

Niko solo suspiro y espero que Walter se bajara de encima de él, cuando este lo hiso Niko se sacó el cinturón y se quitó los pantalones, dejándolos en el mismo costado en el que había dejado su camisa, Walter pudo observar que en su muslo izquierdo tenía una venda mal puesta, se le acercó y con cuidado saco la venda, no era un corte muy profundo pero se notaba que había sangrado bastante ya que la venda estaba casi por completo llena de sangre, con mucho cuidado fue limpiando la herida, pasaron los segundos y ya había terminado, o eso creía Niko.

-Date vuelta- volvió a ordenar Walter.

Niko sabía que no tenía otra opción a sí que obedeció, cuando se acostó boca abajo, Walter puso ver una herida enorme que cruzaba de su hombro izquierdo hacia su cadera del lado derecho, tomo un nuevo algodón y le puso bastante desinfectante, luego con delicadeza lo comenzó a pasar por la herida, al llegar hacia la zona de la cadera tuvo que bajar un poco los calzones de Niko para ver hasta donde llegaba, pero en ese momento había rozado su piel.

-Lo siento- dijo Walter con cierta timidez.

-No importa- respondió Niko en un tono bajo y calmado.

Luego de unos minutos, Walter ya había terminado de limpiar sus heridas.

Suspiro y dijo – Ya termine-

-¿Ya me puedo sentar?- pregunto Niko con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos.

-Si- respondió Walter calmado.

Niko simplemente se arrodillo sobre el colchón y luego se sentó, mirando a Walter que estaba con una expresión seria y con la camisa abierta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Walter al ver que Niko no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Te vez muy lindo así- respondió Niko sonriendo.

Walter parecía no entender a qué se refería, hasta que se miró el mismo, estaba en calzones y con la camisa completamente abierta, cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo, y Niko aprovecho que se había distraído para acercarse a él, puso su mano en el muslo de Walter, y cuando este lo vio cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza y su rostro se sonrojo más, Niko subió un poco la manga izquierda de los calzones de Walter, cuando este sintió eso y luego como la mano de Niko lo acariciaba, con sus manos apretó el colchón y luego sintió como Niko se alejaba así que abrió los ojos, cuando lo hizo pudo ver a Niko sentado frente a él con la mano derecha al lado de la cara mostrándole que solo le había sacado la sangre con la que se había manchado.

-¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer?- pregunto Niko para después lamer la sangre que había en su mano.

-Solo duérmete- fue lo que respondió Walter metiéndose debajo de las sabanas.

Niko sonrió, apago la luz y se metió debajo de las sabanas también, cuando lo hizo vio a Walter de espaldas a él y este aprovecho la oportunidad, se acercó a Walter y apoyo su pecho en su espalda y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Te extrañe mucho- Susurro Niko en el oído de Walter.

Con esas palabras Walter se quedó dormido en los brazos de Niko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer. y porfis comenten.


	3. La busqueda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vacicamente esta es cuando empiezan a buscar a las hermanas de Niko, pero no porque sea una busqueda significa que no tenga que ser interesante. jejejej ;P

Capítulo 3: La búsqueda.

 

Por la mañana Walter había llamado a los miembros de su equipo diciendo que tenían un trabajo y que lo esperaran en el garaje.

Una hora después:

Todos estaban dentro del garaje, Sylbester, Happy, el agente Gallo, Paige y Toby, el único que faltaba era Walter. Ya Happy les había contado a Paige y a el agente gallo lo que sucedió el día anterior, Happy les dijo todo los que sabía de ese tal Niko aunque no   
era mucho, en cambio Toby no dijo ni una palabra. 

Al rato se escuchó la puerta abrirse, ya todos se esperaban que Walter llegara con Niko detrás, sin embargo el asombro no salía de la cara de Paige cuando vio a Walter parado frente a todos y a Niko detrás tratando de hacerse el distraído.

-¿él es Niko?- pregunto Paige olvidándose que Walter en ningún momento les había mencionado el nombre de Niko. 

Walter simplemente miro a Toby con una expresión con la que se podría jurar que si las miradas mataran Toby ya estaría más que muerto, todos se sorprendieron por repentino acto.

-bueno… ¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto Toby tratando de no parecer nervioso por la mirada asesina de Walter.

-El problema es que las hermanas de Niko corren peligro- dijo Walter sin rodeos.

-¿Sara y Yamila?- pregunto Happy.

Walter simplemente asintió.

-Necesitamos más información- dijo el agente Gallo con total seriedad.

Walter se apartó un poco lejos de Niko para que el pudiera hablar, Niko en un principio no supo que hacer, intentaba pensar con claridad pero no podía esperar a el momento de ver a sus hermanas de vuelta.

Suspiro y dijo – hace tiempo mi padre nos entrenó para matar, mi hermana Yamila en ese entonces tenía 9 años, no ha matado a nadie pero ha hecho mucho daño, mi hermana Sara todavía no había nacido, en fin nosotros no logramos escapar hace 15 años mi hermana Yamila y yo nos escapamos junto a su madre, luego de unos años logramos formar nuestras propias vidas, yo le había dejado a cargo de mi hermana a Samanta, y al tercer año de avernos escapado nació mi hermana Sara y hace poco mi padre las encontró, y tenía secuestradas a mis hermanas, yo no lo dude y fui a buscarlas pero me termino llevando a mí también y bueno… …logre escapar, me entere de que han resuelto algunos problemas así que les pido su ayuda –

Todos quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, y muchas preguntas, el primero en reaccionar fue Paige.

-¿Es posible entrenar niños para matar?- pregunto con intriga.

-Es difícil, no imposible- respondió Toby algo más relajado.

-¿tienes una foto de ellas?- pregunto Happy mirando a Niko.

Niko reviso uno de sus bolcillos y saco tres papeles doblados, los desdoblo y los extendió a Happy, todos se acercaron a ella para mirar las fotos incluso Walter, la primera foto estaban una niña joven abrazando con una enorme sonrisa a una chica mayor, en la segunda estaba la misma chica seria mirando a una dirección desconocida, y en la tercera estaba a niña casi de espalda mirando a su izquierda con una expresión seria y decidida, tanto que no merecía ser una niña normal.

-Yamila tiene 24 años y Sara 12, la primera foto la tome de lo que fue nuestra casa y las otras dos se las logre sacar dentro del lugar- comento Niko con cierto aire de tristeza.

-Las vamos a encontrar- dijo Paige para tratar de animarlo pero parecía no funcionar.

Niko miro a Walter quien al sentir su mirada en él, levanto la vista y sonrió tratando de que Niko asiese lo mismo y lo logro, Paige se dio cuenta y se asombró pero no fue la única que se dio cuenta, Toby también se había dado cuenta y parecía moleste y sorprendido a la vez.

-hay que iniciar la búsqueda- dijo Sylbester animado.

Con el paso de los minutos y las horas tuvieron que empezar a pedirle más datos e información, encontraron el sitio en donde había estado antes con sus hermanas, pero ahora estaba vacío, mientras cada uno buscaba datos, cada uno pensaba cosas distintas, ¿Cómo Walter conoció a Niko? ¿Cómo se escapó? ¿Por qué parecían tan unidos?, entre otras cosas.

Walter tomo su portátil y se dirigió escaleras arriba seguido de Niko, cada uno estaba concentrado en lo suyo y otros estaban absortos en sus propios pensamientos.

Con Walter y Niko:

Al subir la escaleras se dirigieron al cuarto continuo, Walter se frenó.

-¿Cómo escapaste?- pregunto sin previo aviso y aun de espaldas.

-Recordé- respondió vagamente Niko.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto tratando de entender cómo fue que salió de su trance.

-Con esto- dijo tomando algo de su bolsillo- date vuelta- dijo viendo que Walter seguía de espaldas a él.

Walter por alguna razón no quería saber que era y no quería darse vuelta, pero igual lo hizo, al hacerlo se sorprendió de ver en su mano una carta.

-¿Sabes qué es?- pregunto Niko sonriendo.

Walter solo asintió.

-dime lo que es- pidió Niko acercándose más de lo debido a Walter, y juntando sus frentes.

-Nuestra última carta- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Niko lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo, y miro a Walter a los ojos.

-te prometí que volvería, aunque no esperaba que fuera en estas circunstancias- dijo Niko.

Con Toby:

Toby a los pocos minutos se dio cuenta de que faltaban Walter y Niko, y se dirigió a buscarlos, subió las escaleras con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido, al encontrarse ya arriba, se dirigió al siguiente cuarto y antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta ya pudo ver   
a Niko detrás de Walter.

-¿Sabes qué es?- escucho como Niko le preguntaba a Walter mientras sostenía en la mano una carta.

Toby vio como Walter asintió, aunque apenas lo podía ver, Toby estaba en un costado de la puerta asomando la cabeza tratando de que nadie lo viera.

-dime lo que es- le pidió Niko a Walter acercándosele más de lo debido, mucho más de lo debido, y luego se pudo ver como parecía que apoyaba su frente en la de Walter.

-Nuestra última carta- se escuchó como decía Walter.

Toby se volvió a sorprender y cada vez eso le gustaba menos, ¿Quién rayos es Niko? Se preguntaba Toby nuevamente, luego de breves segundos vio como Niko volvía a guardar la carta en su bolsillo.

-te prometí que volvería, aunque no esperaba que fuera en estas circunstancias- escucho a Niko decirle a Walter, aun estando muy cerca de él.

Con Niko, Walter y Toby:

Las respiraciones de Niko y Walter se volvían a mesclar al igual que el día anterior, Walter cerró sus ojos y volvió a perderse en la sensación, pero esta vez Niko se le acerco más y rozo sus labios con los suyos, Walter al sentirlo se sonrojo y se alejó un poco, pero Niko levanto su mano derecha y con ella acaricio la mejilla de Walter, Toby al ver eso hervía de la ira y ni el savia porque, Niko rozo con su pulgar el labio inferior de Walter y con su otra mano lo tomo de la nuca y lo acerco besándolo con ternura, al separarse, tanto Niko como Toby notaron como Walter respiraba más rápido, Niko lo volvió a besar y al separarse se quedó a escasos centímetros y lamio los labios de Walter, cosa que hizo temblar al Walter y sonrojarse más, Niko lo beso por tercera vez y aprovecho que Walter se había distraído, para poner su pierna entre las de él y empujar un poco hacia arriba, y con esto lograr que por fin Walter abriese la boca, Niko no desperdicio momentos, apenas sintió como Walter abrió la boca, introdujo su lengua, Walter al sentirlo trato de empujarlo, pero solo logro aferrarse a su camisa, al separarse Walter estaba completamente sonrojado y Niko simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír.

-me agrada saber que todavía te sonrojas gracias a mi- dijo Niko aun sonriendo.

Con esas palabras Walter se sonrojo más aún.

-creo que sería mejor ir a ayudar a los demás- dijo Walter tratando de sacarse el sonrojo de la cara, aunque no lo lograba.

Toby dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras aun sin poder creer lo que había visto.

Niko y Walter minutos después también bajaron.

Con todos:

Luego de descartar varios lugares, encontraron una fábrica abandonada con varios sub suelos que fácilmente podrían servir como escondite.

El agente gallo, quiso llamar refuerzos, sin embargo Walter lo detuvo y Niko tuvo que hablar con él a solas, para explicarle la situación, luego de casi una hora ablando el agente gallo accedió, dejando a todos más intrigados.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capitulo 4 ya lo tengo escrito en mi cuaderno, solo me falta pasarlo a la compu. :D


	4. La primera hermana

Capitulo 4: La primera hermana.

-gracias por su ayuda, pero desde aquí continuare solo- Dijo Niko tratando de no mirar a nadie a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- se preguntaron todos menos Walter y el agente Gallo.

Es lo mejor, es muy peligroso- dijo el agente Gallo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Niko decidió despedirse he irse, cuando el cerro la puerta, Walter no dudo ni un segundo y tomo su portátil, y se puso a buscar el lugar en donde se suponía que se podían encontrar las hermanas de Niko.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el agente Gallo.

-Busco el sitio- dijo como si nada Walter y antes que Cabe pudiera hablar, continuo hablando el- Conozco a Niko, y sé que no podrá arreglárselas solo y más con lo herido que esta.

Al encontrar nuevamente el sitio, se paró y se preparó para irse.

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Cabe.

Walter se iba a oponer, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Paige lo interrumpió:

-Nosotros también iremos- dijo mientras los demás asentían.

Walter al verlos simplemente asintió y dijo:

-Está bien- esas palabras parecían dudosas, por suerte Toby y Paige fueron los únicos que lo notaron.

Horas más tarde:

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la fábrica abandonada, Walter se notaba dudoso al igual que los demás en estos momentos, debido a que estaban enfrente de una gran fábrica abandonada.

Todos bajaron del vehículo y la primera en caminar hacia la fábrica fue Happy, quien empujo la puerta.

-Está abierta- dijo señalando lo obvio, pero para que los demás se concentren.

Antes de entrar todos se pusieron unos audífonos para poder comunicarse cuando ya estén dentro.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Sylbester y Paige se quedaran afuera por si alguien llegaba a aparecer, mientras los demás entraban y buscaban a Niko y a sus hermanas.

Ya adentro se separaron en dos grupos, Toby aprovecho esto para ir con Walter. Mientras que Happy y Cabe iban juntos en dirección contraria.

Con Toby y Walter:

Toby estuvo todo el camino analizando a Walter sin llegar a una conclusión exacta, luego de un tiempo bajaron al segundo subsuelo al no encontrar nada en los otros, cuando ya casi estaban terminando de revisar, escucharon pasos rápidos y una voz a lo lejos que decía, Cálmate. Walter salió corriendo hacia la dirección en la que se escucho la vos, el estaba seguro de que la voz cansada que había escuchado era la de Niko, llegaron al final del pasillo donde avía una gran puerta de metal, desde afuera se podía escuchar el sonido típico de las balas chocar contra metal pero no se escuchaba el disparar del arma por lo que implicaba que esta debía tener un silenciador.

Walter estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero Toby lo detuvo.

-Espera Walt- dijo Toby sosteniéndole el hombro.

Walter no pregunto ni dijo nada, solo lo miro asiéndole entender que tenía su atención.

-¿Qué pasaría si una bala se desvía o si hay alguien esperando detrás de la puerta?- pregunto Toby haciendo que Walter analizara la situación.

Walter se detuvo a pensarlo.

-¡HAGG!- se escucho como Niko se quejaba del dolor en voz alta.

Todos los pensamientos de Walter se detuvieron y sin pensar en nada abrió la puerta y busco a Niko con la mirada, pero ambos, tanto él como Toby vieron una maquina grande y varias escaleras a los costados, ambos caminaron lentamente por el lado izquierdo de la maquina y al final de esta vieron a Niko agarrándose el hombro que le sangraba con fuerza, Walter y Toby iban a caminar hacia el asta que escucharon una bala revotar contra metal y se agacharon, ambos miraron a una escalera ubicada a un costado sobre la maquina, el sitio donde había provenido el disparo.

-Yamila- dijo Walter en un susurro casi inaudible para muchos, menos para la nombrada quien lo miro confundida por un momento y se sostuvo la cabeza en señal de que le dolía.

Yamila apunto con el arma a Walter en señal de disparar, pero su mano temblaba, ya no parecía con tanta seguridad como antes, Niko al darse cuenta que Yamila estaba a punto de dispararle a Walter, se levanto y lo empujo fuera del camino, pero la bala alcanzo a Niko que le volvió a dar en el hombro, al recibir el disparo Niko quedo arrodillado en el suelo sosteniéndose el hombro mal herido, Walter quien estaba en el piso por el empujón se levanto y se arrodillo al lado de Niko tratando de ver la herida. Toby se oculto detrás de detrás de una columna.

-Walter- lo nombro Toby- No les recomiendo estar hay-continuo.

Niko al ver como Yamila iba a volver a disparar, abrazo a Walter cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

-Como quieras- dijo Yamila al ver que Niko no se iba a mover.

-¡No!- grito Walter alejándose del alcance de Niko para que este no intentara nada que pusiera su vida en peligro- Yamila- él la nombro - ¿Me recuerdas?- pregunto, pero ella solo le apunto con el arma decidida, Walter trago duro y siguió hablando- ¿Recuerdas quien te enseño a leer?- ella nuevamente se sostenía la cabeza con una mano en señal de que le dolía- ¿O quien te enseño el ajedrez?- ella había soltado el arma y se sostenía la cabeza a dos manos.

Cuando Yamila logro calmarse, miro a Walter con una expresión de completa alegría total- ¡Walter!- grito ella al reconocerlo, bajo la escalera y rodeo la maquina que se interponía en su camino, al llegar a donde estaba Walter se freno en frente de él y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa enorme, a los pocos segundos lo abrazo, Toby no sabía que decir hace un momento la chica los intentaba matar y al otro abrazaba a Walter.

-Una menos- dijo Niko- Falta Sara- prosiguió,

-¡Niko! ¡Hermano cuanto lo siento!- dijo a los gritos mientras soltaba a Walter y corría a arrodillarse junto a su hermano.

Yamila ayudo a Niko a pararse,

-Eso fue fácil-Dijo Toby saliendo de detrás de la columna.

Yamila lo miro extrañada y pregunto - ¿Tu quien eres?

-El es Toby, un amigo mío- Respondió Walter.

-Mucho gusto Toby. Yo soy Yamila- Dijo mientras dejaba a su hermano en pie y extendía su mano hacia Toby, Toby lo acepto con nerviosismo y Yamila al notarlo dijo- Lo siento si hice mucho lio, no fue mi intención,

-No importa- contesto aun nervioso Toby.


	5. La segunda hermana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vasicamente en este capitulo encuentra a la hermana mas chica de niko.

Capítulo 5: La segunda hermana.

Toby, Walter y Niko salieron de la habitación con Yamila a su lado, todos pensaban han que había resultado demasiado fácil hacer entrar en razón a Yamila, Toby dio a conocer en vos alta lo que pensaban todos y Yamila le respondió con algo muy desalentador:

-con Sara no creo que vaya a ser igual -

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Toby con tono nervioso.

\- Que con ella se esforzaron mas, es astuta y engañosa- dijo Niko en respuesta.

-pero sigue siendo una niña- dijo Paige por el audífono.

-creo que eso ya lo saben- dijo Toby luego de escuchar a Paige.

-¿Con quién hablas?- pregunto Yamila, la cual no entendía al no poseer un audífono.

-Toby y yo tenemos audífono por los cuales podemos oír y ser escuchados por otros- explico Walter.

-Ya veo, ¿cuántos son?- pregunto curiosa

-seis- dijo Toby.

-contigo y Niko, ocho- agrego Walter.

-ya veo, gracias por venir a ayudar - dijo Yamila algo seria.

Esto sucedió con Cabe y Happy mientras Walter y Toby buscaban a Niko:

Happy por dentro estaba sorprendida de que Toby había ido con Walter en vede con ella pero le dio poca importancia. 

Entre los dos abrían y serraban puertas tratando de buscar algún indicio de donde se pudieran encontrar Niko o sus hermanas, de la nada escucharon unos golpes a lo lejos, se dirigieron hacia allí con cautela, y al abrir la puerta de donde parecía provenir el ruido, vieron una evitación amplia y donde no había nada más que una columna, cabe le hizo una señal a Happy para que se quedara quieta en su lugar, el agente Gallo camino a un costado de la columna y se dio cuenta que en ella había una persona atada con una soga, se acercó mas y vio a una niña con una venda en los ojos y una cinta en la boca.

-Encontramos a Sara - dijo tratando de hacerles saber al resto a través del audífono-¿Hola?- pregunto después de un rato sin respuesta.

-No funciona-respondió Happy al darse cuenta.

El agente Gallo se acercó a la niña y destapo su boca y sus ojos con cuidado.

-te sacaremos de aquí-dijo cabe cuando la niña lo miro a los ojos con temor.

Desato a la niña y Happy camino hacia ellos ayudándola a que se pare.

-Gracias- dijo Sara con timidez.

Los tres salieron de la habitación casi a oscuras, Cabe y Happy caminaban al lado de Sara quien estaba cabizbaja y con la mirada  
perdida.

-Tu hermano estará feliz de verte- dijo Cabe mirando la niña quien lo miro también sonriendo.

-Mira allí esta- dijo Happy después de unos minutos.

Con Walter, Toby, Niko, Yamila, Happy, Cabe y ¿Sara? :

-¡Sara!- grito Yamila corriendo hacia la nombrada.

Cuando Yamila estuvo enfrente de ella se arrodillo y la abrazo, luego se separó un poco y la miro a los ojos.

-Tú no eres Sara- susurro pero todos la escucharon.

“Sara” sonrió y con un rápido movimiento saco un cuchillo de uno de los bolsillos y antes de que Yamila se pudiera alejar le hizo  
un corte en el brazo y luego corrió en dirección opuesta riéndose frenéticamente, Niko corrió de tras de ella seguido cabe, Walter y Toby, mientras que Happy atendía el brazo de Yamila, “Sara” se metió en una habitación, Niko entro junto a los demás y la habitación estaba completamente oscuro solo se podía ver la luz del pasillo, se escuchó la risa de “Sara” y la puerta detrás se cerró, y a los pocos segundos las luces se encendieron, había cuatro hombres con armas y no había señal de “Sara” por ningún lado, los cuatro hombres levanta las armas y los cuatro (Toby, Walter, Niko y Cabe) corrieron a una de las dos columnas gruesas que había a los costados, los disparos fue lo único que se escuchó alrededor de diez segundos, hasta que los disparos se detuvieron y alguien hablo:

-Oye Niko ¿Y si asemos un trato?, tu vuelves con nosotros y ellos se pueden ir ¿Qué te parece?- llamo la atención de Niko para hacer un trato.

-Está bien- dijo inmediatamente sorprendiendo a todos.

Cuando Niko se movió para salir de su escondite Walter lo tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Walter mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo que tengo que hacer- respondió Niko decidido.

Walter lo soltó y su mano temblaba.

Niko salió de su escondite y quedo en medio de la habitación.

-¿Eso es todo, te rindes sin luchar?- pregunto el mismo hombre que la hizo el trato.

-Yo nunca dije eso- al final de sus palabras sonrió de lado.

Se escucharon golpes y un arma dispararse barias veces, pero cuando Cabe salió de su escondite con su arma en la mano se  
sorprendió de lo que vio, Niko estaba parado a un costado y los cuatro hombres tirados en el suelo con orificios de bala por varios sitios del cuerpo, Walter miro a Cabe y salió de su escondite mirando a Niko, luego Toby salió y se escuchó como alguien aplaudía y “Sara” salió de detrás de una columna pero ella no era la que aplaudía, ella llevaba un arma en la mano y apunto a Niko.

-No luchare con mi hermana- dijo Niko.

“Sara” disparo el arma y le dio en el hombro ya Antes lesionado, Niko quedo arrodillado en el suelo, y cuando “Sara” iba a volver a dispararle Walter se interpuso y cuando eso sucedió un hombre salió de detrás de una columna y le apunto a Walter por detrás.

-Sara- la nombro y ella lo miro con mala cara- recuerda quien eres- pidió Walter.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto “Sara” desconcertada.

-Mi nombre es Walter- dijo calmado- recuerda a tus hermanos, como eres realmente…-

-¡Cállate!- fue interrumpido por un grito de “Sara”.

El nombre de Walter hacía eco en sus oídos, y un recuerdo cruzo su mente, ella estaba sentada en una cama, levanto la vista y se encontró con una chica de unos 12 años de rulos rubios hasta la mitad de la espalda y de ojos celestes igualmente sentada en una cama, y se dio cuenta que lo que miraba era un espejo, y luego oyó la vos de su hermano pero lo único que vio fueron sus labios pronunciando algo.

-¡Mátalo o lo are yo!- grito el hombre detrás de Walter.

Sara mantuvo todo el tiempo el arma apuntando a Walter y sus ojos fijos en él.

Miro a Walter a los ojos y luego se escuchó el disparar de un arma y un cuerpo desplomarse en el suelo.


	6. ¿Quien es Mara?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje. perdonen la tardanza, pero con la escuela se me hizo difícil escribir, a parte tenia otros fanfic que tenia que escribir, pero una semana entera estuve faltando a la escuela por un virus así que pude escribir mas, tengo el capitulo 7 hasta la mitad. ;P

Capítulo 6: ¿Quién es Mara?

Toby estaba a un costado de la columna sin poder creer la situación en la que se encontraban, él y Cabe mirando como una niña de 12 años apuntaba con un arma a Walter, y Walter protegiendo a Niko.

Se escuchó un disparo y Toby cerró y abrió rápidamente los ojos, ni él, ni Cabe, ni el mismo Niko podían creer que Sara le había disparado entre los ojos al hombre detrás de Walter y Niko.

“Sara” tenía el arma aun apuntando a un costado de la cabeza de Walter, precisamente donde antes estaba el hombre de pie, solo que ahora le apuntaba a un espacio vacío porque el hombre se encontraba sin vida en el suelo.

Sara bajo el arma dejándolo a un costado suyo y luego la soltó, su rostro no expresaba emoción, sin embargo avanzo lento hacia donde estaba Walter y quedo en frente de él, y simplemente lo miro y le sonrió con una sonrisa amplia, pero a los pocos segundos su rostro se transformó en seriedad y miro a Niko.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?- pregunto “Sara” a su hermano.

-Si- afirmo Niko- vamos a casa-

-Eso suena bien- dijo “Sara” volviendo a sonreír.

Niko se puso de pie y Walter suspiro.

Sara miro sobre su hombro izquierdo y vio a Toby y Cabe.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto “Sara” volviendo a su cara seria.

-Ellos son Cabe y Toby, son amigos- contesto Walter.

-¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Vinieron a ayudar? ¿Porque? Ustedes no conocen a Sara- pregunto ¿Sara? Para luego afirmar.

-Eso no importa ahora- comenzó diciendo Niko- tenemos que salir de aquí- continuo caminando al lado de Sara.

-Está bien- dijo “Sara” mientras caminaba pasando por al lado de Toby quien la seguía con la vista.

“Sara” salió de la habitación seguida de Niko, y más detrás Walter, Toby y Cabe, ella al salir camino por el pasillo por donde había corrido antes y vio a Happy atendiendo el brazo de Yamila.

-Hola- saludo ¿Sara?

-Cuando me devuelvas a mi hermana hablamos- Dijo Yamila mirando a “Sara”.

-Bueno- respondió “Sara” pasando por al lado de ella sin volverla a mirar.

-¿Alguien me explica lo que pasa?- pregunto Happy mirando a Walter, Niko, Toby y Cabe.

-Es una larga historia que contare después- dijo Niko mientras caminaba hacia Yamila ayudándola a pararse.

Niko agarro a del otro brazo a Yamila y la levanto para seguir caminando.

Los demás los seguían detrás.

Caminaron subiendo escaleras hasta salir del edificio, al salir Happy, Toby, Walter y Cabe caminaron hacia una esquina del edificio.

-¿Qué hacen?- Pregunto Yamila mirando a Niko quien solo miraba con una sonrisa a los demás.

-Supongo que había más personas como guardia- respondió rápidamente “Sara”.

-Tu no me hables- Dijo enojada Yamila mirando de costado.

-¿Niko escúchate algo?- Pregunto “Sara” haciéndose la que no escuchaba a Yamila.

Yamila se enojó y camino donde estaban Walter y los demás.

Con Yamila:

Ella camino a paso apurado y se frenó cuando vio a Walter y los demás ablando con dos personas.

-¡Qué bien encontraron a Yamila!- grito Paige viendo a Yamila.

-¿Te conozco?- pregunto Yamila extrañada.

-No, pero nosotros ayudamos a encontrarlas- Explico Paige.

-Ya veo- Dijo Yamila.

-¿Yamila cierto?- pregunto Happy.

-Sí. ¿Qué sucede?- respondió y pregunto Yamila con duda.

-Cuando estábamos a dentro y Sara te saludo tú le dijiste: Cuando me devuelvas a mi hermana hablamos. ¿Cierto?- explico Happy para luego preguntar.

-Si- respondió Yamila serrando los ojos- ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto volviéndolos a abrir.

-¿A qué te referías con eso?- pregunto Happy.

Yamila miro al suelo sintiendo que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella.

-¿Yamila?- pregunto Walter, esta al escucharlo suspiro.

-Es una larga historia y no me siento cómoda hablando de eso…- comenzó hablando Yamila para dejar una pausa y continuar- …pero, se podría decir que esa niña es igual a mi hermana, pero por este momento ella no es Sara.

Todos estaban extrañados, y Toby se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Creo que estaría bien si volviéramos con ellos- dijo Walter caminando hacia Niko y “Sara” con Yamila al lado, mientras que los demás los seguían.

Mientras Yamila hablaba con los demás esto es lo que paso con Niko y “Sara”:

-Creo que se enojó- dijo sonriendo Niko, mientras miraba a Yamila alejarse.

“Sara” solo observo con seriedad a Yamila.

-¿Mara?- pregunto Niko aun sonriendo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto aun sin mirarlo ¿Mara?

-¿Cuándo nos devolverás a Sara?- pregunto Niko.

-Cuando el peligro pase y lleguemos a un lugar que se pueda llamar hogar- respondió Mara aun sin mirarlo.

-Está bien- dijo aun sonriendo Niko.

Mara iba a decir algo más hasta que vio a Walter y Yamila caminando hacia ellos y cambio lo que iba a decir.

-¿Así que él es el tal Walter?- Pregunto Mara volviendo a sonreír levemente.

-Sí, es el- Respondió feliz Niko.

Esto pasó cuando los demás llegaron a donde estaban Niko y ¿Mara?:

Paige miro sonriendo a Mara, mientras que la opuesta estaba con cara de enojada, Paige se agacho frente a Mara.

-Mi nombre es Paige. ¿Y tú?- se presentó con ánimo para luego preguntar.

-En primera, no te me acerques tanto, en segunda, si me tocas te golpeare y en tercera, no me llamo Sara- dijo enojada Mara.

Paige se paró de golpe y la miro algo extrañada- Está bien- fue lo único que dijo.

Mara dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero se escuchó un ruido y freno de golpe.

-Hay alguien- dijo Mara.

Cuando miro hacia atrás trato de decir algo pero un disparo se hoyo y todos quedaron paralizados, mientras que Cabe sacaba el arma, Sara estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

-¿Sara?- pregunto Yamila hasta que vio la pierna izquierda de ella que tenía un orificio de bala.

Un hombre se acercó con un arma a Mara y Cabe le apunto.

-Suelta el arma viejo- dijo otro hombre apuntándole a Cabe por detrás.

Cabe dejo el arma el suelo y un tercer hombre apareció apuntándole con dos armas a Niko y a Yamila.

El tipo que estaba frente a Mara mientras que esta estaba con la cabeza agachada sin que se le viera el rostro, le apunto en el hombro con el arma.

-Si vuelves con nosotros no tendremos porque matarlos- dijo el hombre frente a Mara con voz gruesa.

Mara se puso a temblar, y el hombre rio.

-Creo que ya no nos sirve más- Dijo el hombre preparando el arma para disparar.


	7. Devuelta en casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perdonen la demora es que tengo barias historias de las cuales encargarme. lo siento por la demora, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar.

Capítulo 7: Devuelta en casa.

-Si vuelves con nosotros no tendremos porque matarlos- dijo el hombre frente a Mara con voz gruesa.

Mara se puso a temblar, y el hombre rio.

-Creo que ya no nos sirve más- Dijo el hombre preparando el arma para disparar.

Mara continúo temblando, pero cuando el hombre frente a ella estaba a punto de disparar ella se movió y no hizo cualquier movimiento.

Ella rápidamente se levantó y con su mano tomo la muñeca de él asiendo que el disparo fuera hacia la dirección del cielo, luego rápidamente Mara saco un cuchillo y le corto la garganta al hombre, esos segundos donde el hombre se comenzó a desplomar en el suelo parecieron eternos, para la vista de Mara todo paso en cámara lenta, la sangre que salía del corte echo con brutalidad, ella al verlo sonrió y con otro rápido movimiento tomo el arma disparándole al otro hombre entre Yamila y Niko, y con el cuchillo que sostenía en la mano izquierda lo lanzo dándole en la garganta al hombre detrás de Cabe, pero este disparo el arma y antes de que el cuchillo le tocara el cuello, logro darle a Mara, pero la bala le dio en el brazo izquierdo, justo en la mitad del brazo superior.

Cuando el ultimo cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo Cabe miro al hombre desangrándose y luego a Mara.

-¿Niko, crees que ella me perdonara?- pregunto Mara.

Niko se acercó a ella y con su mano le acaricio la cabeza.

-Ella entenderá- fue lo único que respondió Niko alejando su mano de Mara, al ver que sus ojos temblaban.

-¿Vamos a casa?- pregunto Mara.

-Si- dijo Niko tomando el brazo derecho de Mara haciendo que se dé vuelta.

Ambos caminaron casi saliendo del alcance de la vista de todos.

Yamila reacciono y corrió hacia sus hermanos tomando el brazo desocupado de Niko.

Walter camino hacia ellos algo apurado y los demás lo siguieron, Cabe aun sostenía el arma en la mano.

-La camioneta no está muy lejos de aquí- dijo Toby mirando a Walter quien estaba detrás de Niko.

Cabe guardo el arma y suspiro.

-Vengan con nosotros- dijo el agente Gallo.

Niko lo miro y se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Mara y Yamila también se detuvieran.

-Necesitan atención en las heridas- dijo Paige.

Niko solo asintió y Walter camino frente a el guiándolos a la camioneta, Niko solo lo siguió.

Ya todos dentro de la camioneta, Niko llevaba a Mara sobre él y Yamila apoyada en su hombro sano, Paige estaba en el asiento del copiloto y los demás detrás acomodados como podían.

Al llegar todos entraron al garaje y serraron la puerta detrás de sí.

Paige atendió el brazo de Yamila, pero Mara no soltó el brazo de Niko ni un segundo.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda hablar con… …Sara?- pregunto Niko dejando una pausa entre las palabras anteriores a la de la palabra Sara.

Walter solo asintió y trato de guiar a Niko y Mara a otra habitación.

-Yo voy con ustedes- dijo Cabe.

El agente Gallo camino detrás de Niko y Mara vigilándolos.

Al llegar al otro cuarto Cabe serró la puerta detrás de sí y se dedicó a observar.

Cabe pensó en que no se había dado cuenta de cuando Sara soltó el cuchillo, pero ahora este se encontraba en el suelo.

-Walter, ¿Te molestaría que Sara se sentara sobre ti?- lo nombro Niko para luego preguntar.

Walter solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó un una silla, Mara se le acero y se sentó sobre el apoyando un costado de su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Tienen pinzas?- le pregunto Niko a Cabe.

Este camino hacia un estante y tomo una caja de adentro saco pinzas, gasas y desinfectante y se los dio a Niko.

Niko desinfecto las pinzas y se acercó a la pierna de Mara, Walter tomo la mano de ella mientras Niko trataba de sacar la bala, pero en ningún momento Mara apretó su mano, Niko luego de sacar la bala, se movió de pose y trato de sacar la bala del brazo superior de Mara, Cabe miro todo sin poder creerlo en ningún momento Mara se inmuto y se suponía que era una niña de 12 años de edad solamente.

Niko al terminar vendo cada área lastimada de Mara, al terminar Niko miro a los ojos de Walter y sonrió débilmente, Walter soltó la mano de Mara y la rodeo abrazándola más contra él, ella serró los ojos y los abrió lentamente, para volverlos a cerrar con la misma lentitud, pero luego de eso no los volvió a abrir.

-¿Sara?- pregunto suavemente Niko- ¿Sara?- volvió a preguntar Niko pero esta vez moviendo un poco el hombro de ella.

Sara se quejó y abrió pesadamente los ojos y miro a Niko con una expresión cansada.

-Estamos en casa- afirmo Sara sonriendo débilmente- Vi todo- continuo desviando la vista de Niko.

Niko solo acaricio la cabeza de Sara y Walter la abrazo un poco más fuerte.

Sara movió la cabeza y vio a Walter a los ojos y sonrió lo más que pudo, él solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Odio haberte conocido de esta manera… …pero me alegra por fin haberte podido conocer- dijo Sara mirando a los ojos de Walter.

Ella movió la cabeza y acomodo su oído en el pecho, relajándose con el sonido del corazón de Walter.

-Necesitan descansar- dijo Cabe de la nada.

Sara miro a la ubicación de Cabe y sonrió débilmente.

-No tenemos donde quedarnos, nuestra casa fue destruida y no éramos una familia que importara mucho- dijo Sara tratando de no borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Pueden quedarse aquí, hasta que encontremos un lugar para ustedes- dijo el Agente Gallo casi sin emoción.

-Gracias- dijo lentamente Sara.

Niko acaricio la cabeza de Sara.

-Me duele el brazo y la pierna- dijo con una expresión que indicaría que lloraría, pero nada paso.

Walter aun abrazaba a Sara como que si la soltara la perdería.

Para Cabe, Walter estaba demasiado expresivo con esos tres, y se pregunto que detalles de su pasado no sabia.


	8. Un día normal en casa.

Capítulo 8: Un día normal en casa.

Paige improviso una cama con el sillón que había al subir la escalera, allí Yamila y Sara no tardaron en dormirse.

Niko se había sentado en el piso a los pies del sillón, mientras que el agente Gallo no les sacaba los ojos de encima a los tres hermanos, Walter entro al cuarto y vio a Cabe apoyando con ambas manos en la mesada que se encontraba allí, mirando pensativo a los tres hermanos aunque desde ese ángulo solo podía ver el sillón ya que ese estaba de espaldas a él, Walter lo observo por unos segundos, luego tomo un vaso y lo lleno con agua, Cabe al escuchar el sonido del agua se movió unos centímetros y giro la cabeza hacia Walter, Walter simplemente lo ignoro y camino hacia Niko y se sentó en el piso al lado de él.

-Gracias- agradeció Niko quien estaba con las piernas cruzadas mirándole.

Walter no dijo nada miro el sillón donde estaba Yamila acostada a lo largo y Sara sobre ella, ambas dormían muy tranquilas y cada tanto Sara movía la cabeza debido a que el cabello de su hermana le rozaba la nariz.

-Walter ¿Puedes venir un momento?- lo nombro Cabe para luego preguntar.

Walter simplemente se paró y camino hacia él, pero antes de llegar Cabe le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, ambos fueron a la habitación de al lado donde se encontraban Paige, Happy, Toby y Silvestre.

-¿Qué aremos con ellos?- pregunto Happy algo extrañada.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea- contesto el agente gallo.

Hubo un tiempo en el que nadie hablo.

-Toby, ¿Les puedes realizar algún análisis psicológico?- pregunta Walter

-Sí, podría- respondió Toby.

-¿Y para que eso?- pregunto Paige.

-Para medir su estado mental- respondió Happy.

Pasaron los minutos y Walter hablo con Niko y este estuvo de acuerdo en que realizaran los test psicológicos.

Walter dijo que esperaría a que Sara y Yamila despertaran, pasaron las horas y ambas estaban profundamente dormidas, y cuando Walter había regresado a la habitación, Niko estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el sillón, Walter salió de la habitación y al poco tiempo regreso con unas mantas, tapo a Yamila y Sara, y luego a Niko.

Con Niko:

Niko abrió lentamente los ojos y se detuvo a pensar en donde era que estaba exactamente, parpadeo y miro a un costado suyo donde vio a Yamila y Sara aun dormidas, se movió un poco en su lugar dándose cuenta de que estaba sentado en el suelo, pero sobre él había una manta que no recordaba haber tomado, así que dedujo que alguien se la trajo mientras dormía, y por ese alguien sabía que era Walter, Niko se paró y con la manta en mano noto que la mañana estaba algo fría, así que se colocó la manta encima de los hombros, tapando su parte superior, camino saliendo de la habitación, para ir a la que estaba al lado, allí vio a Walter y Toby dormidos uno en cada esquina del sillón, Niko puedo observar que ambos estaban tapados así que no se preocupó mucho en prestarles atención, Niko volvió a la habitación donde se encontraban Sara y Yamila, y se concentró en preparar café, al poco tiempo ya la maquina estaba terminando en café así que Niko solo pensaba, hasta que escucho pasos.

Walter entro a la habitación.

Con Niko y Walter:

-¿Niko?- pregunto Walter medio adormilado.

Niko sin previo aviso se acercó a Walter y le dio un delicado beso, dejando a Walter sorprendido.

-Bueno días- fue lo único que dijo Niko separándose para corta el beso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Walter algo tímido y sonrojado.

-¿No te puedo dar un beso de buenos días?- pregunto Niko tratando de aparentar inocencia.

-No… …no puedes- tartamudeo Walter entre extrañado y enojado, ya que fue repentino y luego trato de hacerse el tonto.

-Walter tienes permitido pegarle a Niko- Se escuchó la voz de Sara metiéndose en la conversación.

La cara de Walter se puso más colorada que antes por la vergüenza de que una niña de 12 años los escuchara.

-Consíganse una habitación- comento Yamila.

-Tu si quieres vete, yo quiero ser metiche- dijo Sara entre risas.

Walter cada vez estaba más rojo.

Sara al notar el silencio proveniente de Walter y Niko decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Ya está el café?- pregunto Sara asomando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-¿¿Tomas café??- pregunto Walter extrañado.

-Solo por las mañanas y cuando estoy muy cansada, tomo desde los 9 años- respondió Sara sonriéndole a Walter.

Walter se sorprendió.

-La mayoría de las veces con leche- dijo Niko para que Sara no exagerara tanto.

-Malo- dijo Sara asiendo un puchero.

Walter sonrió por tal escena.

-La leche esta abajo, y no quiero despertar a nadie ¿Te parece si es café solo?- comento y luego pregunto.

-Sip- dijo Sara con una gran sonrisa.

-Sara bájate- se quejó Yamila.

Sara se bajó bruscamente a propósito y salió corriendo hacia Niko y Walter mientras Yamila se retorcía porque le aplasto el estómago con la rodilla.

-Bruta- dijo Yamila mientras aún se retorcía.

Walter se sorprendía del buen ánimo de los tres pero a la ve le alegraba que después de todo, su relación no cambiara.

-Chicas, hoy quizás nos realicen un test psicológico- dijo Niko.

-No quiero que me manden al manicomio- Comento Yamila o mejor dicho se quejó.

-Exagerada- dijo Sara- Eso no pasara- prosiguió ella.

Niko sonrió.

-¿Quién nos lo realizara?- pregunto Sara curiosa mirando a Walter.

-Toby- contesto Walter.

-¿Toby?- pregunto Niko y Sara.

-Sí, él es psicólogo- respondió Walter mirando Niko a los ojos.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Sara sin poder recordar quien era.

-Ven- dijo Walter mientras caminaba hacia la otra habitación.

Sara iba detrás de él, Walter se detuvo y lo señalo.

-El- dijo Walter señalando con el dedo índice a Toby quien estaba profundamente dormido en el sillón.

Sara se acercó y lo miro bien.

-¿Tiene el sueño pesado?- pregunto curiosa Sara mientras miraba a Walter a los ojos.

-Bastante, ¿Por?- contesto Walter y pregunto extrañado.

-¿Tienes un fibra al agua?- Sara pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

Walter miro a Toby y luego a Sara, serio y contesto- Claro-

Walter miro dentro de uno de los cajones y saco un fibra, para dárselo a Sara.

Sara lo tomo y no desperdicio ni un segundo. 

En la frente escribió: Hola!!  
En el cachete izquierdo: 2+2= Pez (un pez dibujado)  
Y en el cachete derecho: 3+3=8

-Creo que le quedaría bien una chiba- comento Walter.

Sara sonrió y la dibujo, y a continuación ella y Walter regresaron con Niko y Yamila.

Al poco tiempo que estuvieron hablando los cuatro, Toby entro a la habitación.

-Hola…- fue lo único que pudo decir Toby debido a que Yamila y Niko comenzaron a reír descontroladamente.- ¿De qué se ríen?- pregunto Toby.

-Yo no sé nada- dijo Sara desviando la mirada.

Walter mostro la fibra y Toby salió corriendo a buscar un espejo.

Al regresar pregunto -¿Quién fue?- tratando de hacerse el enojado.

-Lo admito, soy culpable, llévenme a la cárcel- contesto dramáticamente Sara.

Toby se sorprendió.

-Calma, yo la torturare- dijo Yamila preparándose.

-¡Tortura china no!- grito Sara para correr por la habitación mientras Yamila la perseguía.

-Ve a buscar leche, no te puede hacer cosquillas si bebes leche- dijo Niko.

Sara salió corriendo de la habitación y Niko levanto a Yamila y la apoyo en su hombro sano, en forma de U invertida.

-¿A qué te referías?- pregunto Walter.

-Ya verán- fue la respuesta de Niko.

Sara bajo corriendo las escaleras y fue a donde estaba la cocina, abrió la heladera y tomo la leche y cogió un bazo.

Cuando iba a volver a subir noto que la miraban Happy, Paige, Cabe y Sylbester, ella saludo con la mano y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Niko suéltame!- grito Yamila.

-No- respondió Niko.

-¡Mono apestoso suéltame!- grito de nuevo Yamila.

-Se más amable- dijo Niko.

Yamila bufo.

-Niko querido de mi corazón, bájame por favor- dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Niko vio como Sara entraba y dejo a Yamila en el suelo.

Yamila se preparó para ir detrás de Sara, pero freno en seco.

-Si me haces cosquillas te escupiré la leche en la cara- dijo Sara para a continuación beber un sorbo de la taza que tenía leche.

-No serias capas- dijo Yamila.

-No la subestimes Yami- dijo Niko.

Antes de alguna pudiera hacer algo entraron a la habitación, Happy, Cabe, Paige y Sylbester.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- pregunto Cabe serio.

Sara lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue tragar la leche.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por haber volto a leer algunos y otros gracias por leer por primera ves mi historia. ha y por favor no se olviden de comentar.


End file.
